


Don't Lower Your Eyes

by Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I'm Sorry, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan/pseuds/Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan
Summary: Yeah so they at a ball and then they go to another room wooooo. It's two pretty people what could go wrong?
Relationships: Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Don't Lower Your Eyes

His hands now tugging at the side of her dress, he kept his eyes on hers. Glittering eyes and ocean blue too. ‘You look absolutely stunning tonight.’ He smiled as Natasha was lost for words. The room remained loud with chatter from the other guests at the party but it quickly felt like white noise. She didn’t know what to say, so there was nothing. Anatole knew she was confused, and wasn’t about to pressure her. Yet he hung onto her waist with bold hands. ‘Thank you.’ She uttered and he pressed a hand on her shoulder. ‘You are most welcome.’ Anatole sung into her ear as they spun. Their feet matched the rhythm of the music. A familiar waltz piece that he adored. He occasionally dipped her and brought his lips close to hers every time. Her face was already flushing, her stomach busy leaping with butterflies. Natasha held onto his left shoulder and raised a hand to his face. Anatole leaned his head to the right so she cupped his cheek and he hummed. She laughed before gazing at him again. Now at his body, a sensible pale white suit that matched her smooth gown. His hands moved to the bottom of her back and the hand at her shoulder shuffled to clutch tighter. ‘Oh, Natalie.’ He sighed making her look up and ensuring her eyes met once more with his. ‘Mon cher, would you rather we went elsewhere? Somewhere, perhaps, no one else can see us?’ Anatole whispered, almost growling, to the girl, trembling. Maybe it was anticipation, excitement almost, or fear. Natasha gave a swift nod, or she’d be stuck standing conflicted for hours. He pulled back for a moment, a second that felt like a few, and grabbed her hand. His lips rested on her knuckle as his gaze remained on her. ‘I know a spot.’ He told her before leading her out of the ballroom. They had both prayed no one saw them leave and hurry up a wide flight of stairs arm on arm. Anatole drew her through narrow corridors into a room, with a king size bed and long row of candles at each corner of the room. When he shut the door, careful to lock it at once, Natasha leaned against it. She stared for a moment and Anatole stood next to her. ‘Did you... did you plan this?’ Natasha questioned as Anatole chuckled and tugged at her hands. ‘Maybe. I hope it isn’t too shabby for the night.’ He twirled her around. The music under the floor was faint. She stepped forwards looking at the beds, laid out as usual but with petals from crimson roses scattered along the end. Anatole took his chance while she was frozen in spot. His lips darted to her neck, his teeth pecking the skin. Natasha let out a slight moan only to cover her mouth immediately. He turned her around so her chest pressed against the wall and his hands reached for her face. ‘It’s alright Natalie, no one can hear us. At least not while it’s blaring downstairs.’ Anatole muttered as he raised his hands to Natasha’s hair, moving up to her bun and untying it. Her curls fell and he grinned with delight. Natasha heard him uttering compliments and she couldn’t help but giggle. It was somewhat nerve racking, but it didn’t affect her giggling and rosy face. Anatole pulled her back again, and neither of them knew what they were doing. He kissed her, clutching her hair while spinning her. ‘Do you want to do this, Natalie?’ Anatole smirked at her and she froze again. It would be strange the morning after. What to tell Marya? Or Sonya? Or oh god Andrei? She’d be livid if she knew what they could’ve done. Oh god, what would they have done? Natasha looked to the floor, the boards failing to creak as her feet were glued to them. ‘If you are uncomfortable, mon cher, then I can back off.’ He did so quickly watching the panic hit her face soon after. ‘No! I... I quite like this. As long as you know what you’re doing, my dear.’ She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and raised an eyebrow at him. Anatole had planned the room but not the evening. ‘I hope so. God, you’re stunning tonight, Natalie.’ He couldn’t help but nod as went to sit on the bed. Natasha sat beside him and kissed his cheek. He reached to throw his shoes in the corner and unbuttoned his uniform. Natasha starred for him and Anatole noticed, starting to shuffle closer to her. ‘You’re so sweet tonight, Tolya. It’s odd, but no complaints.’ Natasha lifted herself up and slipped out of her shoes. She unzipped her dress and felt it drop to her feet. ‘Good, hopefully, this’ll be the night of your life.’ Anatole moved backward slightly to get a good look. All she had on was her corset and undergarments, both a matching shade of light blue. He leaned back a little before moving his hands to his trousers and struggling to find the zip. Natasha stepped in front of him and he stood to undo her corset. Anatole was quick to smile as she pulled the corset off, her breasts now exposed. ‘Éblouissant.’ Anatole purred into her ear before pushing her down. He grabbed her breasts and she let out a moan. Anatole pecked at her cheeks and his handsome lips travelled to he neck. His knee shifted in between her legs and she let out another. The music continued to echo around the house, yet in the room, it was load with giggling and moans. Natasha slid her hands up to Anatole’s hair, soft but firm in place. He moved his face back up to meet her’s and kissed her once more. Anatole pressed his tongue against her lips and let out moans. As soon as he grasped her hips, she let him in. It was a mess, to say the least. They wriggled and both moaned for each other, knowing each of them would feel more easy. ‘You’re such a good girl, Natalie. I love you too much. Can I ask something of you?’ Anatole sputtered out and parted his lips into yet another grin. She nodded and Anatole swung himself back to sit up. She sat up while he leaned to her ear. ‘Are you comfortable helping me with... this?’ Anatole chuckled, pointing his eyes to his crotch. Natasha hesitsted but started to remove his trousers. Her fingers rested on his hips for a moment as she looked at his cock. Anatole guided her hands over it and tried to explain what she could do. Natasha glided her palm over the tip and let it slide to the side before pumping it. Anatole let out more quiet moans and rested his head on her shoulders. 'You're doing amazing, mon cher.' He told her and she felt her cheeks burn. Natasha leaned forward and licked the top of his cock. She could nearly feel the shiver from Anatole as he gasped slightly. Natasha gazed up at his wide gleaming eyes. She repeated and saw him slowly buck his hips. She began lowering her mouth onto his cock and he let out another moan. Natasha felt his hands on her hair encouraging her to move. She gradually sped up, not fully taking his whole cock in until the last minute. 'Oh-Oh! Natalie! Fuck!' Anatole cried, holding the back of her head tightly and moving back so he didn't release in her mouth. Natasha, however, kept going and he bit his lip. 'Natalie! Oh my angel, Oh! I'm-!' He just managed to shriek before Natasha pulled herself off. He swiftly reached for a tissue from the box on the bedside drawer. 'Thank you, darling.' Natasha winked up at Anatole, who remained hard. After she put the tissue aside, he tightened his arms around her. 'I should be thanking you, Natalie. For someone's first time, you were incredible. I've not felt like that in months.' He admitted twisting his fingers in her hair and giggling in her ear. 'You're giddy, love. Was I really that good?' 'Phenomenal.' Anatole simply replied before laying Natasha down. 'You are so good for me.' He lied on top of her for some time, placing his lips on hers and letting his hands curve around her hips. Although their lips and soon tongues locked, Anatole was a panting mess. 'You are such a splendid girl.' He uttered as Natasha giggled. He cupped her breasts and bit at her nipple. Anatole skimmed his lips over her stomach until he reached just above her vagina. 'It's your turn now, my love.' He sung before Natasha lost sight of his large glittering masculine eyes. His fingers held just under her stomach, passing the light hairs over her clit, which Anatole pressed his burning tongue against. He moved his right hand down her hole, already wet and anticipating, and swirled his finger around the edges. Natasha let out a small moan. 'You're practically drenched, Natalie.' Anatole started to slip his finger into her. 'Go on, my love.' Natasha looked down at Anatole, already grinning at her words. 'Of course, mon cher.' Anatole spoke, almost calmly for someone so hard. He began to tug at his cock with a hand and drew two fingers in and out Natasha with the other. Anatole heard his lover gasp as he twirled his fingers within her. After a few moments of faint moans, he pulled put his fingers. 'Are you still comfortable, Natalie?' Anatole questioned, holding both of Natasha's hands softly. 'Yes! Yes. You're so hard, my dear. Go on.' Natasha answered catching the sigh of relief from Anatole. At last he held his cock to her opening and slowly moved in. Natasha held back her groan while Anatole went to grab her hand as well as her thigh. 'It's ok, my dear. You're doing so well. You are so good for me.' He moved his head next to her cheek and kissed it. His cock was fully in and he began to move at a slow yet steady pace. Natasha curled her legs around the back of Anatole's knees as he thrusted. 'Oh! Fuck, darling! God you're tight.' His voice quivered with joy at Natasha's euphonious moaning. 'Co-could you go any faster, Tolya?' Natasha blurted out as Anatole nodded and slid his hands to her breasts. He sped up his pace, tempted to sharply hold onto her waist and tease. Instead he simply sped up, fondling her breasts and biting at her lips. They both panted as Anatole started to cry out, Natasha found it enticing. She decided to moan louder, how it turned her lover on even at his hardest. 'That's it! Oh! A-Anatole!' Natasha draped her arms over Anatole back as he remained leaning over her. She heard Anatole's gasps and breathless moans nearly in time with her. 'S-Sweetheart! Mon cherie! I-I'm gonna- Is it okay if I cum inside?' As soon as he squealed out she lifted her lips to his ears. 'Yes, Tolya.' It was all Natasha said as Anatole kissed her cheek and let out a final cry. Anatole pulled himself out and Natasha stared down at her opening, now leaking. 'Good god, Natalie. You were... amazing.' Anatole meekly gasped out. 'Thanks, Tolya. So were you, god, that was just... wow.' Natasha started to giggle. Anatole got up to grab the duvet and fling it over them. When he lay back down, Natasha moved on top of him. She kissed at his chest and neck and giggled. 'Honestly, that was amazing.' 'Really?' 'Really. I'm glad you were the one I was with.' She wasn't lying at all. Anatole could see from the beam across her face and her smiling glistening eyes that she was in ecstasy. 'It was your first too, was it not. Oh hell yes, I was your first! Was I good enough?' Anatole pulled his arms around Natasha who stretched out over his body. 'How were you not? Though, in all honesty, you were... so hot.' Her lips lingered dangerously close his ear, Anatole almost moaned as her breath tapped. He rolled so Natasha laid on her back and so he could move off her. 'Now, my dear, I think we're both rather tired out from that, so let's just sleep.' His hands swayed past her curls and Natasha sighed. 'Alright. But tomorrow?' 'Tomorrow.'


End file.
